No es lo que parece
by TaeHan
Summary: Permitiéndose hacer un recuento de todos los rincones de su departamento en donde podría esconderla de los ojos entrometidos de su futura esposa hasta que anunciara la declinación a su compromiso, Sasuke supo que no sería fácil abstenerse de realizar algún movimiento hasta entonces; porque nadie se podría creer jamás que esa pequeña que tenía apariencia de niña, era mayor que él


**¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Así es, no es una alucinación ni mucho menos. ¡He vuelto! \\(** **﹏** **)/**

 **Después de un larguísimo periodo de sequía, adaptación a su nueva carrera, y su incursión al dibujo digital, esta autora por fin vuelve a las andanzas (~_^). Es la primera vez que, imagino, se escribe sobre estos dos personajes como pareja —al menos, eso es lo que yo creo, no sé en otros idiomas :v Pero, me he puesto la meta de hacer arder el fandom en español y traer el primer fic en este día tan especial que es mi cumpleaños XD**

 **Y ahora sí, no voy a explayarme más en las notas que en el propio fanfic, así que ya nos leeremos al final.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo uso sus personajes para ponerlos en ridículo... y sigo esperando a que Chino se encuentre disponible entre los personajes del buscador de FanFiction (💔).

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está situado en un **Alternative Universe.** Contiene **ligero lenguaje soez, leve Out of Character.**

Se centrará, sobre todo, en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke** y **Chino.**

 **(Por si no se ubican, Chino es la** _ **«Loli legal»**_ **que aparece en la novela/pequeña saga de Naruto Shippuden: Sasuke Shinden)**

 **[¡Hagamos crecer el amor EmoLoli!** **]**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»._ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Permitiéndose hacer un recuento de todos los rincones de su lujoso departamento en donde podría esconderla de los ojos entrometidos de su futura esposa hasta que anunciara la declinación a su compromiso, Sasuke supo que no sería fácil abstenerse de realizar algún movimiento hasta entonces; no obstante, sabía que era lo más adecuado. Porque nadie se podría creer _jamás_ que esa pequeña que tenía apariencia de niña, era mayor que él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No es lo que parece**

* * *

 **S** asuke Uchiha había conseguido la adquisición de aquel _producto_ con tanta facilidad, que le fastidió de sobremanera el momento en que el marchante que había estado a cargo de la célebre licitación lo llamó detrás de un ancho portón de metal, para que se aproximase a él. No obstante, y pese a tener el ceño notablemente arrugado, el de cabellos negros acató y se encaminó hacia aquella habitación a zancadas; mientras más rápido fuera a reclamar lo que le _correspondía_ , más rápido se podría ir de aquél nauseabundo lugar.

Gracias al ridículo capital del cual era acreedor debido a su jactanciosa posición en la empresa de su familia, y las conexiones que le consentían pasar desapercibido, Sasuke se había permitido ir a los sectores más lóbregos de Japón en busca de _algo_ que le satisficiese en lo que restaba de la noche. No es que los frecuentara ni los tuviera en consideración, pero su prometida de cabellos exóticos lo había dejado con _muy_ mal humor esa misma tarde con sus incesantes lloriqueos por culpa de la frialdad e indiferencia que él tenía para con ella, ignorando sus intentos por hacerle ver lo enamorada que estaba. Empero, y pese a que su madre le había advertido tratar bien a la chica, el menor de los Uchiha no iba a hacer _absolutamente nada_ para remediar su desasosiego; después de todo, lo que tenía con Sakura Haruno era _puro_ _negocio_ entre sus familias, y años de profunda amistad entre éstas.

Era sólo por eso que ahora mismo estuviera recurriendo a esos lugares como una vía más sencilla de encontrar aquello que le quitase todo ese estrés acumulado, olvidarse de sus obligaciones por un momento, y hacerle ver a la joven de ojos esmeralda que _no_ era la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra con la que él podía—y _tenía que_ —estar.

Y, al parecer, había encontrado a su _diversión_ de la noche en aquél establecimiento escondido a los ojos de curiosos y delatores; opacado por las luces de neón de los otros edificios, intentando pasar desapercibido lo más que podía.

El anfitrión del evento le había informado que a su nuevo _producto_ la conocían escuetamente como _Chino_ ; que los demás datos quedaban irrelevantes, así como su propio historial. El azabache sólo asintió con su cabeza, totalmente de acuerdo con eso —a decir verdad, tampoco le interesaba mucho conocer quién era en realidad la joven frente a él. A Uchiha le bastó observarla de arriba abajo mientras alzaba una mano y la pasaba con inusitada mesura sobre aquel cabello dorado y ligeramente ondulado para darse cuenta de que, al final, no había sido una mala inversión del todo; que, a pesar del dineral que gastó en _ella,_ no se arrepentía ni un poco de cada centavo perdido.

En cuanto aquél hombre hubo abandonado la estancia por respeto a que su cliente se _acostumbrara_ a su nueva ganancia, además de tener asuntos más importantes que atender—como contar el dinero del importantísimo empresario, por ejemplo—, Sasuke se inclinó y tomó el rostro de Chino entre sus manos, contemplándola tan intensamente con aquellas orbes oscuras que poseía, y dándole un profundo escrutinio superficial que la hizo trepidar bajo su agarre.

 _Ella_ no pudo hacer más que palidecer ante esta acción, preguntándose internamente por qué él la observaba de esa manera y no terminaba con _aquello_ de una buena vez; y, aunque sus purpúreos ojos se rehuyeron hacia la moqueta de la habitación, no logró dejar de percibir la pesada mirada de ese hombre en ningún momento, lo que la puso todavía más neurasténica por dentro.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo tanto que no se apresuraba?

Se estremeció al pensar que él podría ser uno de _esos_ pocos clientes que se tomaban su tiempo, y la hacían sufrir con sus intensas miradas. Todavía recordaba a aquél sujeto de piel pálida y ojos oscuros que no hacía más que mirarla con seriedad, causando en ella un horrible sentimiento que asoció con el miedo; en ese entonces, la susodicha había querido salir corriendo y mandar todo al carajo, importándole muy poco el castigo que recibiría después.

—Vaya...

La profunda y tosca voz del moreno la hizo pegar un respingo en su sitio, sintiendo de pronto cómo esos ásperos pulgares pasaban por sus rosáceas mejillas en movimientos pausados, haciéndola suspirar de manera inconsciente. Chino se dejó hacer, musitando lo bien que se sentía la tenue caricia; no obstante, Sasuke alcanzó a escucharla, por lo que esbozó una sonrisa burlona que ella, a diferencia de él, no logró apreciar por mantener los ojos entrecerrados.

Entonces Uchiha acercó su rostro al de la muchacha.

—Tan bajo he caído, ¿eh?

La rubia enrojeció fuertemente cuando, de pronto, la nariz del moreno rozó con la suya en un toque parsimonioso y casi imperceptible.

—¡¿Eh?!

Sasuke vio con disimulado interés cómo esos cárdenos quinqués se cristalizaban en el instante que llevó uno de sus pulgares hacia su belfo inferior, repasándolo con calma y apreciando lo delgado que era; con una ligerísima capa de saliva cubriéndole que Chino había dejado al pasar su lengua sobre éste, en un acto involuntario debido al nerviosismo que le provocó su inesperada proximidad.

—E-espera…

Sintió su hálito pegarle directamente al rostro cuando suspiró, justo después de que él juntara sus frentes, alcanzando a sentir la fuerte esencia de las lilas—¿o eran jazmines?—mezclado en sus ropajes, así como también el olor a hierbabuena que expedía de su boca. Frunció el entrecejo ante esto, puesto que pudo comprobar que, indudablemente, antes le habrían dado a masticar unas gomas para disminuir _otro_ _tipo_ de pestilencias que algún bastardo había dejado impregnado en ella.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Uchiha le dio un rápido y casto beso en los labios.

Chino tuvo un sobresalto que la hizo recular de manera abrupta, alejándose del hombre que sonreía de medio lado ante su osadía, y cayendo de culo al suelo. Miró con sus ojos bien abiertos al Uchiha que echó una risotada entre dientes al ver su reacción; infló los rojizos mofletes, claramente ofendida de su burla, y se puso en pie rápidamente.

—¡Eh! —Apretando los puños y alzándose en las puntas de sus pies al notar que éste se enderezaba en su lugar, acomodándose el saco de su costoso traje, la rubia protestó en un grito muy agudo—. ¡¿Po-por qué has hecho eso?!

Ignorando su pregunta, Sasuke exclamó—: Vendrás conmigo.

—¡Contéstame! ¡No tienes permitido besarme!

—Eres mía ahora, Chino. Tengo todo el derecho de besarte cuando se me pegue la gana —El mayor declaró tajante, con un tono frío que congeló inmediatamente las acciones de la chica. Metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, apretó con su derecha el encendedor que siempre llevaba consigo por mera diversión, pues no era muy adepto al vicio de fumar—. Y, si yo quiero, puedo hacerte _otras_ cosas. ¿Quedó claro?

Y, como si se tratasen de palabras mágicas, la susodicha apenas pudo mantener el equilibrio cuando dejó de intentar, _inútilmente_ , alcanzar el rostro del Uchiha para estar frente a frente; su expresión pasó de ser renuente, a una totalmente estupefacta.

—Co… ¿Cómo dices?

El otro se encogió de hombros simplemente, prestando suma atención y con extraño regocijo a la cara de la chica cuando elevó lentamente las esquinas de su boca, procesando todavía sus vocablos, evidentemente incrédula. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el gesto de ella volviese a estar exacerbado cuando cayera en cuenta de que, _lamentablemente_ , su situación era en extremo delicada, y que su libertad tenía un precio _descomedidamente_ alto — _muchísimo_ _más_ _alto_ que el de una tal Sumire, a quien podría considerar como su _«competencia»_ en _aquél_ campo _._ Era completamente _inverosímil_ que ese sujeto frente a ella le soltase aquella chorrada como si nada.

Chino se ruborizó.

—¡Pero, serás…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir tales cosas?!

Sasuke suspiró, escuchando cada una de las protestas e insultos que aquella boca tan pequeña soltaba a diestra y siniestra hacia su persona; le pareció ciertamente fascinante el hecho de que ella le ofendiese de esa manera, importándole poco si se encontraba o no en posición para hacerlo. No es que se esperase que ella debería de estar _eternamente_ agradecida con lo que él hizo, pero tampoco imaginó aquella rebeldía.

—¡Eh, no me ignores!

Rodando la mirada, Sasuke llevó su mano libre hacia el mentón de Chino, apretándole un poco fuerte, ganándose una mirada fulminante; sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a ello y volvió a juntar sus labios, moviéndolos con comedimiento para no asustarla de nuevo. Sin poder contenerse ni un poco más, profundizó el contacto al introducir su lengua en el interior de su pueril y cálida cavidad bucal. La rubia intentó deshacer el contacto, apretándole de los hombros y dándole golpes en el pecho, pero todo fue en vano; cuando vino a darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella ya se encontraba fuertemente afianzada a su cuello, quejándose del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo al estar de puntillas por la diferencia de altura, y moviendo sus labios con evidente inexperiencia.

Sin sentirse culpable en lo absoluto por tener una recién declarada atracción por las mujeres como la pequeña blonda que tenía entre sus brazos, Uchiha sonrió con cierto aire de perversidad entremedio del ósculo que poco a poco iba cobrando un mejor ritmo —ya luego se encargaría de enseñarle cómo hacerlo _muchísimo_ mejor.

Permitiéndose hacer un recuento de todos los rincones de su lujoso departamento en donde podría esconderla de los ojos entrometidos de su futura esposa hasta que anunciara la declinación a su compromiso, Sasuke supo que no sería fácil abstenerse de realizar algún movimiento hasta entonces; no obstante, sabía que era lo más adecuado.

Porque nadie se podría creer _jamás_ que esa pequeña que tenía apariencia de niña, era mayor que él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y aquí murió!**

 **[Para que luego no digan que estoy induciendo al pecado, lo dejo hasta aquí (?)]**

 **Estoy satisfecha, ¡por fin terminé mi primer SasuChino! :D Aunque, no sé si habrá quedado bien, estoy algo oxidada** **…**

 **Hace bastante que vengo con la loca idea de hacer un fic y un dibujo con esta nueva pareja (aunque lo segundo ya lo he hecho, y sólo quienes tienen mi Facebook personal han visto ya el boceto XD), pero como en FanFiction no estaba el nombre de Chino entre las opciones, pues me tenía que joder. Sin embargo, eso no me detuvo y aquí me tienen. Este sólo fue un experimento, pero como me gustó tanto manejar a estos dos, he de hacer más** **…** **aunque me sea imposible no llevarlos a** _ **éstas**_ **situaciones (XD).**

 **Pero, ¡bueeeeeeno! Consecuencias de que Chino parezca una cría.**

 **Eso sí, muy mona :D**

 **Últimamente estoy con el deseo de hacer varios fics de Sasuke x TodasLaschicasDeNarutoExceptoSakura (:v), por lo que seguro me ven muy seguido por aquí** **…** **o, tal vez, hasta Julio (que es el cumpleaños del Emo XD)**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, decirme si les gustó la idea con un review, si quieren que haga más de esta nueva shipp o algo :D**

 **¡Apoyen al amor** _ **EmoLoli**_ **! ToT**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
